Fastest Man In Any Universe
by SurvivorDude120
Summary: *Spoilers for end of Flash Season 1 in summary* When I ran into the singularity, this is the LAST thing I expected, not that I'm complaining. Fighting Grimm and the White Fang, keeping four girls in check, again NOT COMPLAINING. OC x Harem (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Velvet and Pyrrha). UNDER REWRITE, recommend re-reading the previous chapters when chapter 4 comes out.
1. Prologue

**A/N: WOW, this story has been a long time coming, I've loved RWBY ever since episode 1 and have stuck with it right through to the now.**

 **Thanks to my friend Lsknight for beta reading this chapter, I was unsure on how to write this out, but he's given me the advice I need to start it.**

 **I recently (18/12/16) started rewriting this story, making changes to suit what I have planned in the future and improving my alright story to make it better.**

Fastest Man in Any Universe

Prologue

I was running, I wasn't even sure for how long I had been, or how far. All that I knew was that I was running towards something, and I could feel myself going faster, there was no wind hitting my face, but images of different worlds flashed in front of me, each became a faster blur than the last. Knowledge that had only been theoretical on earth was becoming clearer and clearer. I saw the truth behind truths, I saw the secret behind the force, I saw worlds that were only supposed to be fictional… but here they were and I could feel them…

My name is Connor Allen, cousin of Barry Allen and Central City's second Speedster, I am one of the fastest men alive, but I guess now you could say I am _the_ fastest man alive. My speed had gotten better than what I had before, if this had been how fast I was when I got my powers, Reverse Flash wouldn't have stood a chance.

However, after a lot of running, my suit started to get burnt slightly and my body, as well as my suit, started to shrink, I could feel my almost thirty years of age being scraped away, leaving me about ten years' old. I started to slow down as well, which eventually left me to fall out of, what felt like, the tunnel I was running in and start hurtling towards the ground.

I put my arms out beneath me and started spinning them around and around, using my powers to create mini tornados to slow my decent, which worked, however it still hurt when I hit a tree, however it didn't kill kill me, so that's a bonus.

"Ooowww" I groaned when I fell out of the tree I was in, which got the attention of some oddly familiar sisters.

Now, just to be clear, I am first and foremost… a nerd, my anime, manga and figurine collection would put any stereotypical scientist's library to shame, so imagine what it was like when I see two of my favourite characters of anything ever, right in front of me, with what looked like the creatures of Grimm around them. I quickly got to my feet, my mind putting the puzzle pieces together, I must have run so fast that I ended up in the RWBY universe… or it could just be a dream... that was probably more likely.

I looked at the two sisters and saw that they were about to be devoured but there was no sign of their drunk uncle. I tried to get to my feet and help them, however I found my leg was broken after the fall.

I looked back to the girls to find that the blonde had fallen over, dropping the nine year old and avoiding the Grimm, but they were coming around for another attack quickly. There had to be something I could do, I tried to create a whirlwind, however I just couldn't muster the energy to access my speed.

I knew I was running out of time to save the fictional characters so I felt around for anything I could use as a weapon, a twig from my fall, useless. I found what felt like a leaf, damn it, look harder. A rock! Perfect. I threw the stone at the closest Grimm that was attacking the girls, attracting more attention to myself.

"Oi, you lot, how about you pick on someone who can actually fight back" I yelled, leaning against the tree I had fallen next to. The Grimm looked at me for a second, before some of them split off to attack me.

I could feel my leg was almost healed and I had enough energy to be able to run again, thank god I'd decided not to go back with Barry or else I'd never make this. I stood up wobbly and ran over to the girls, grabbing them before running off at my normal speed to anywhere but here.

I fell over about two minutes later and was about to pass out when I heard the voice of some men around us, but unconsciousness took me before I could do anything.

Some time later I opened my eyes to see myself looking at the ceiling from the hospital bed in Star Labs. I looked around, spotting everyone was in the main room, guess it really was a dream. I stood up and went in there, seeing everyone standing around the left mannequin, the one that my suit was normally resting on. I looked down to see that I was wearing it. When I paid attention to it, I saw there were no burns and my size had gone back to normal.

I went over to the others and tried to tap Cisco on the shoulder, however my hand phased right through, I tried again with Barry, same thing. Okay so, was I a ghost or something, however that's when I noticed it, all of them, Barry, Cisco, Joe, Iris… Catelyn, they were all wearing funeral attire.

I looked over their shoulders, which was easy now that I wasn't 5"2' again, however that's when it hit me… they had seen me run into the singularity, but I hadn't come out… to them, I was dead.

"Hey kid, wake up" a gruff voice said, which forced me to open my eyes and look around, I was in a room made of wood, with a bed with possibly the softest mattress I had ever slept on in the centre against the wall. I looked to the speaker and saw Qrow Branwen sitting there, what the hell was going on.

"You're finally awake" another man said, this one had short blonde hair. Tai Yang, Ruby and Yang's father. "Yeah, how long was I out?" I asked, rubbing my eyes "about a day, you were exhausted when we found you, your... suit was in tatters, we had to take you out of it" he explained.

"Oh, thank you" I replied as he handed me a cup of coffee "so, who are you kid?" Qrow asked me, "my name's Connor, Connor Allen" I told him after sitting against the headboard and taking a sip from the hot drink.

"Ah delicious" I said, leaning back and placing the cup on the bedside, "Hey, err, Connor, why were you out there all alone? Where were your parents?" Tai asked me, I thought about my options for a second before telling them the truth, even though most people wouldn't. "You might want to get comfy, this might take a while"

So I explained everything, what happened to me and Barry when we were kids, how I got my powers, the fight against Reverse Flash, everything.

"So you come from another world, called earth, where you and your cousin are superheroes and you fight crime, and although you look ten, you're actually twenty-nine?" Qrow asked, scepticism dribbling from his voice. "Whoa, that's awesome" I heard a little girl yell, making me notice Yang at the door, with Ruby hiding behind her big sister.

"Crazy is the word I'd use to describe it" Qrow muttered, however I ignored him in favour of introducing myself to the girls. "Hi, I'm Connor" I told them "I'm Yang, this is my little sister Ruby" said Blonde told me. "H-Hi" the little girl greeted.

After that me and the girls started talking about different things, like what my favourite food was and what I did to pass the time in my world. Eventually we got to the topic of my superhero-ing and they asked me questions like how I got my powers, were they my semblance and a few more. "Hey Connor, did you have a superhero name?" Ruby asked me, having grown much more comfortable talking to me, "Yes, actually. On my world they called me Zoom, and I'm the fastest man in any universe"

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this revised chapter, constructive criticism and praise will be acknowledged, flames and haters will be ignored**


	2. Update - Responses

Let me start this update by saying how sorry I am for not telling any of you this before hand, but my laptop stopped working over the winter holidays and I've only just gotten to a computer to be able to type this up (don't worry, all my files were saved to a cloud before hand in case of emergences).

Now, this update is not just a heads-up, I'm going to use this time to reply to any reviews I got, be aware any hate I reply to will just have a joke made about it.

 **Guest:** **Zoom eh...his lightning is it yellow or blue like zoom?**

It's blue, I plan to mention it in a future chapter, but just to clarify here, it's blue

 **libyron0224** **: you suck you know that? a mary sue oc and stupid plot. so bad.**

Clearly not as bad as your grammar

 **Burke23** **: All the LOLz**

I know right, RWBY's SO funny

 **Guest: No. Just. Fucking. No. All of it**

Dude, way too many full stops, just write a sentence like normal people

 **Guest(?): You should kill yourself, you make tons of plotholes, and your grammar isn't even grammar, its caveman speak you fucking retard. GDIAHMF**

No, not right now, too tired, I sleep now

 **Thank him(?): You should punch him in the face! He is an even worse writer than you!**

Clearly you don't understand how the law works

 **Blazedragon94** (sweet name) **:** **Okay...u going to hate me (-_-). I knew u will...story is well...good. The character could be good, the interact could be good but...**

 **I feel the interact is a bit rush. Grammar also could use some help. OC seems well...actually wont press on issue how he made is to be stronger than any characters cause I sure with right reason and good development it wont be an issue. How strong a character it is no matter as long as the story go with it is written well (_). But yeah I just feel the interact still feel a bit...yeah not so right, sometimes try to read to interact again. Imagine someone talking with you like that right now or you hear someone talk to you like that would you feel it a bit natural?**

 **This story is great, I can see effort you put in and it could be good (_). All I feel is that it just need a bit improve in the structure and you will have much more people follow you.**

 **...Or I could be someone who know nothing and just demand too much out of everyone (-_-;) U decide my friend, if you feel like I am just insulting your story then ignore me and I offer you thousands apology if you did think so.**

First off, thanks for taking the time to construct some positive feedback and trying to help me to improve, it's one of the reasons I'm re-working it. Keep up the good work (why do I feel like a manager for saying that). Secondly, why are you saying I might hate you for giving some good feedback, I'm REALLY happy that some took the time to write out a three paragraph review for one of my stories.

 **Guest: Harem with all the good female characters AND main character OC?! Wow, you combined two of the most DISGUSTING types of unoriginal plot in existence. Congratulations, you've made a horrible abomination of liturature. Your grammar and syntax could use massive improvement and again, the concept is unoriginal, revolting and just plain bad. Screw harem fics and overpowered OCs should be cast into the darkest pit of hell right where they belong.**

Clearly this story isn't for you I'd recommend you go to WattPad for stuff you might enjoy

 **Alexander Grayson** **: Too early to give any kind of honest opinion but so far I like it and can't wait to see how it goes.**

I hope your still enjoying it (even with the long computer-break-hiatus)

 **moongooseman** **: Love the story so far. Wish it was Barry instead of ask O.C but it is your story and you can do whatever you want with it alright. just hurry up with that next chapter**

Thanks for reading my story but please be patient with me, I was going at a good pace, trying to make a good story to the best of my ability until my computer freaked out on me.

 **Redbird2099: Good start, can't wait to read more. I like that your taking the Flash character and making him your own. Just wandering, is his suit the same as the Flash's but blue or are there some other differences to it?**

Good question, it looks like Barry's from just spray painted navy blue (Cisco wasn't happy)

 **Burke23** **: sweet chapter**

Thanks Burke, I appreciate your reviews

 **Hyperbor: Nobody likes OCs, friend.**

I have a LOT of people to back me up when I say that's not true "friend" (I don't even know this guy)

Oh man, this was SO much fun to do, I'm defiantly going to do this again, at some point (seriously this had nowhere near this much right being as fun as it was). Thank you to everyone who left positive reviews for this story, it means so much even though I don't post very often.

Now, I'm going to try my damnedest to get the rewrites up to you guys as soon as possible, but it's not going to be easy.

Also, does anyone want a musical chapter at some point, Supergirl and Flash did a musical crossover and I'd love to try it at some point so let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 1: Ruby Rose

**A/N: there's only one thing I want to say, I'm not going to put the intro monologue into each chapter, like in the Flash, but I will put a new one into the chapters for the intro to a new volume.**

 **Anyway, new chapter, ENJOY**

Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by-products, of a forgotten past.

Man, born from dust, was strong wise and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of darkness, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "dust".

Natures wrath in hand man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilation and, most importantly, life.

But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die and when they are gone… darkness will return.

So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "Free World" but take heed…

There will be no victory in strength

Or perhaps victory is in the smaller things you've long forgotten, things that a require a smaller, more honest soul

Chapter 1

Six years later

It had been six years since I had come here, six years of setting up relationships and helping the people of this world, I had even inspired a few people around Remnant to help protect their kingdom.

I was around the back of the only dust shop open in Vale right now, when I heard Roman Torchwick, whose butt I had kicked at some point this week, asked "Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" the store owner begged them to leave with his Lian, currency in this world, however Torchwick said he just wanted the dust, so they went over and took it.

I walked away from Ruby and hid behind a shelf, however when you're as bad at stealth as I am, you're easily found, so when one of Junior's goons came over and told me to put my hands in the air, I just backed away until I was next to Ruby… who was completely oblivious.

I tapped the cute girl on the shoulder and she looked at me, while taking her headphones off, "yeah?" I nodded to the guy with his sword pointed at us, giving her the 'you-want-to-take-this-guy' look. She looked at the goon, then back to me, before shrugging and kicking him away, making another one come towards us.

I slipped on my domino mask and picked up Ruby, before using half my top speed and ramming into the guy with the gun, sending him out of the window with us following. Ruby pulled out her scythe and did a twirl with her giant weapon, before slamming it into the ground and pausing the music I had been bobbing my head to, making me pout slightly.

I got into a fighting stance and smirked at the seven plus criminals that had just made their way out of the shop, making the universal sign for 'come-at-me-bro' obviously irritating Torchwick "okaayyy, get 'em" he said, which foolishly made the goons run at us. Ruby took out the first guy with a dual kick to the face while holding herself up on her scythe, while I ran at the others and took their weapons away from them and took them out shortly after.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well Speedy, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening" Torchwick told us, while stomping out his cigar with the end of his cane "and as much as I would love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways" he said, before firing an exploding round at us from the end of his cane. I ran in front of the shot and grabbed it, before vibrating my hands as fast as I could and making the energy begin disipating, however Torchwick had already made a break for it "go get him, I'm good here" I told her.

She ran after him and jumped up the side of the building, leaving me to deal with the energy ball, which was already next to nothing, so I took the explosive round and ran up the side of the building, only to see Glynda Goodwitch holding up a riding crop and using some kind of energy to deflect another shot from Torchwick. I threw the round I was still vibrating in my hands at the ship, with a little bit of added lightning, and launched it at the ship, however Cinder came into the battle and made a shield out of shrapnel and kept the explosion from doing any significant damage.

We tried our damnedest but eventually they got away, which brought my attention to Ruby who was fan-girling over Goodwitch, "can I have your autograph?" she asked. Fifteen minutes later we were sitting at a metal table, while Glynda was giving Ruby a scolding and I had my feet up on the table, "they started it" she told the huntress, however she wasn't interested, stating that she would be sent home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist, which she emphasized by slapping her riding crop onto the table.

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you" she told her, stepping aside to show Ozpin carrying a plate of cookies into the room "Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes" he stated, making me grimace internally at what that sentence would lead to. "So, where did you learn to do this" he asked, indicating towards the video of her wielding Crescent Rose, "s-signal academy" she replied, honestly.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he asked, making me chuckle "believe it, I've seen her take down half a dozen grimm in a few seconds with that thing without a scratch on her, her uncle taught us both more than even I thought possible" I explained as he put the plate of cookies down on the table "yeah, my uncle Qrow I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing…" Que face-palm "… and now I'm all like, hooo, wachaaaa" she said, demonstrating her skills with pretend karate chops. I nudged her side and indicating to the plate before we began devouring the cookies, "so I've noticed" he said while we devoured the food.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors" Qzpin asked, "well, I want to be a huntress" she told him, "you want to slay monsters?" he asked, "yeah, I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress and I want to become a huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, oh well might as well make a career out of it, I mean the police are alright but huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic and cool and exciting, gosh, you know" she said, fan-girling once more. "And breathe" I said, "do you know who I am?" the white haired man asked, "you're professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon" she replied, making him give a hmm and a simple "hello" I leaned forward in my seat "nice to meet you" she replied.

"You want to come to my school?" he asked "more than anything" she told him, he looked to Glynda but she just rolled her eyes, "well okay" he told her, making me smile and put my hand on her shoulder "and what about you Conner?" he asked "that an invitation?" I asked, to which he nodded. I looked at Ruby who looked at me pleadingly, I never could resist that face "okay, I guess I could grace you with my presence" I said with a smile.

A couple of days later we were on an air ship headed to Beacon while Yang was bear hugging Ruby to death, "oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever" the blonde exclaimed "Plhese sthap" she begged, before Yang let her go. "But I'm so proud of you" she told her, making me chuckle "Yang, I think I can vouch for Ruby when I say that we just want to be normal students here" I told her "but everyone here is gonna think you're the bee's knees" she told us, making me sigh.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees okay; I don't want to be any kind of knees I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees" Ruby stated and I was about to agree when a hologram of Glynda came up as she welcomed the new students to Beacon.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here" Ruby said, looking out of the window "I guess home's not too far after all" Ruby told us "Beacon's our home now" Yang told us. I looked at the town for a moment and saw what I thought was a man watching me but he ran off… with a trail of lightning behing him, like someone with the speed force would. "Oh Yang gross you have puke on your shoe" Ruby told her sister, distracting me for a moment as I knew we would be landing soon.

But now I knew there was someone else like me out there.

 **A/N: One word.**

 **FINALLY**

 **That is all**


End file.
